looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 8/23/15 - 8/29/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *8/24/15 - 9am - Taz in Toyland/A Secret Tweet *8/24/15 - 9:30am - Comfort Level/Like a Duck to Water *8/25/15 - 9am - Things That Go Bugs in the Night/School Daze *8/25/15 - 9:30am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip/Card Bored Box *8/26/15 - 9am - May the Best Taz Win/Time and Time Again *8/26/15 - 9:30am - Mine!/Sylvester the Pester *8/27/15 - 9am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/Duck! Monster! Duck! *8/27/15 - 9:30am - The Brave Little Tweety/The Puddle Olympics *8/28/15 - 9am - A Lot Like Lola/Mother's Day Madness *8/28/15 - 9:30am - Takers Keepers/To Tell the Tooth LOONEY TUNES *8/23/15 - 10:30am - Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Two Gophers from Texas *8/23/15 - 2am - Mutt in a Rut/Hoppy Daze/His Hare Raising Tale/Tweet Dreams/Lickety Splat/Leghorn Swoggled/Up-Standing Sitter *8/24/15 - 12pm and 2am - Feather Dusted/Heir Conditioned/Now Hare This/Highway Runnery/Satan's Waitin'/Dough For The Do Do/Quack Shot *8/25/15 - 12pm and 2am - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Haredevil Hare/Pest that Came to Dinner/Rhapsody Rabbit/Fastest And The Mostest/Pest In The House, A/Hawaiian Aye Aye *8/26/15 - 12pm and 2am - Superior Duck/To Beep or Not to Beep/Walky Talky Hawky/Windblown Hare/What Makes Daffy Duck/Zoom and Bored/Fractured Leghorn, A *8/27/15 - 12pm and 2am - Birds Of A Father/Hare Splitter/Rabbit Hood/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Chaser On The Rocks/Quackodile Tears/Sock A Doodle Do *8/28/15 - 12pm and 2am - Forward March Hare/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Room and Bird/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Wild Over You/Hop, Look And Listen *8/29/15 - 10:30am - Beep Prepared/Foxy by Proxy/Plop Goes the Weasel *8/29/15 - 2am - Design for Leaving/Hare Remover/Bully for Bugs/Hyde and Go Tweet/Corn on the Cop/Scrambled Aches/Little Red Rodent Hood THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *8/23/15 - 11am - Mr. Weiner *8/23/15 - 11:30am and 5:30am - SuperRabbit *8/23/15 - 4pm - You've Got Hate Mail *8/23/15 - 4:30pm - Bobcats on Three! *8/23/15 - 5am - Best Friends Redux *8/24/15 - 5am - Mr. Weiner *8/24/15 - 5:30am - Here Comes the Pig *8/25/15 - 5am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *8/25/15 - 5:30am - Year of the Duck *8/26/15 - 5am - Shell Game *8/26/15 - 5:30am - Ridiculous Journey *8/27/15 - 5am - Grand Old Duck of York *8/27/15 - 5:30am - Gribbler's Quest *8/28/15 - 5am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *8/28/15 - 5:30am - Black Widow *8/29/15 - 11am - Best Friends Redux *8/29/15 - 11:30am and 5:30am - Bobcats on Three! *8/29/15 - 4pm - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *8/29/15 - 4:30pm - Rebel Without a Glove *8/29/15 - 5am - You've Got Hate Mail THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *8/24/15 - 2pm - Go Fig *8/24/15 - 2:30pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *8/25/15 - 2pm - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *8/25/15 - 2:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *8/26/15 - 2pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *8/26/15 - 2:30pm - Feather Christmas/Fist Full of Lutefisk, A *8/27/15 - 2pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *8/27/15 - 2:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *8/28/15 - 2pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *8/28/15 - 2:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker